Data Gathering with Jiraya!
by zith21
Summary: I re-updated the whole thing!I changed it a lot too... I found out that there were lots of mistakes....
1. chap1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
The pervert sennin watched in awe as he looked at three sexy babes in bikinis playing at the waterfall. Drool fell from his mouth like drops of water creating a mini-pool on the dry earth beneath him. So far so good. His new ultimate book would be so popular that he himself will become the number one best selling author! He grinned widely as he imagined Kakashi reading the new ultimate book he wrote with his nose bleeding...  
  
"Darn it! There has to be a better place than this!" Jiraya thought as he felt the sun mercilessly burning him and the sharp leaves and thorns of the flower bush he was hiding in puncturing his skin. "Oh well...these babes are worth it!" A smile was plastered on the pervert's face as he did more data gathering... Letting his imagination fly...   
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Hiromi! There's a snake over there! Oh now I'm scared to swim! Let's get out of here!" One of the babes screamed. Only then did Jiraya's attention drift back to the girls. Quickly, the girls fled from the snake-infested pool... "Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! Don't go away!!!!!!!!!" Jiraya thought in despair as he watched the sexy babes leave the place. "What a waste! Damn! Those girls were so sexy! Darn it!" The perverted hermit walked away feeling sorry for himself. He thought about the data he could have gotten if those girls didn't leave. 'Oh well' he thought lazily trying to cheer himself up, 'They would have left sooner or later, It's almost sundown anyway' But the day of surprises wasn't about to end yet...  
  
Jiraya went on walking back to the village. He didn't feel that bad anymore from losing his catch a while ago. "I could do with a bowl ramen right now. That'll cheer me up! Maybe I'll stop by Ichiraku's to get one. Who knows? I could meet some sexy babes there... Heheheeee. Huh?" Jiraya's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed that someone was close nearby... "Let me see... It's... Here!" He tore the vines of some plant that was blocking his view. "Whooooooheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" The sannin's eyes popped as big as ping-pong balls. The scenery underneath those vines was nice... But what was even nicer was a super-sexy cute naked BROWN-haired girl standing right in front of him... Jiraya continued to stare for several moments... His eyes becoming bigger with every passing second, His mouth hanging wide open. 'What a cute girl... and sexy too... the last time I saw a babe this sexy was...hmmmm...oh yeah...' Jiraya thought as he remembered Naruto's sexy no jutsu... A movement in the bushes however interrupted his thought...  
  
Suddenly, Ebisu's head poked out of the bush yelling, "KONOHAMARU! I told you not to wander off without me! Who knows what might have happened to you! Hokage-sama put me in charge of you and your stupidity and wha... yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ebisu's mouth dropped open. Blood rushed out from his nose faster than a faucet... In a few seconds, the elite ninja stopped moving. He was knocked out...  
  
"What do you think sensei? Is my sexy no jutsu better than big brother Naruto's? Sensei? Sensei! Oh no I've made him out cold again. Hmph. He's too weak to teach me if he keeps fainting like that..." Konohamaru whined as he returned to his original form. "How am I gonna get home now?" He finally noticed an old man staring at him still overcoming the shock. "Oh wow mister!" Konohamaru said admiringly to the Perverted Hermit. "You're the only one so far who could survive my sexy no jutsu besides big brother Naruto without getting a nosebleed! Even grandpa gets a nosebleed too! How dya do it old man?"  
  
At Ichiraku's...  
  
"Gee old man, You wrote that? That's great!!!" Konohamaru grinned. "I bet I can be just as good as you! Considering the fact that I could transform into such a sexy girl that you were so mesmerized! Hahaaaaa!" The kid grinned even more widely showing his missing tooth clearly. Meanwhile, Jiraya was enjoying his ramen. He stood up suddenly, pointed at Konohamru's direction, and said, "Hey kid, Do you want to become my partner? Hehe... we'll go data gathering tomorrow... And you could take part in composing my new book. Whatdoya say? Are you going to take the job?" The perverted hermit stood there waiting...  
  
"What do you think I am? You perverted hermit! I'm no coward! I'll go for it!!! You better be ready!" 


	2. chap2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
"Old Hermitttttttttttt!!!!!!!" Konohamaru yells as he lands on top of Jiraya's head. "You think I'm going to meet you the normal way huh? Well! You're dead wrong! Here comes KONOHAMARU! The future HOKAGE!!! Heeeeeeheeeeeehaaaaahahhaaa!" The kid grinned showing his missing tooth. "And I will become FAMOUS!!! People will no longer look at me as Grandpa's grandson!!! Darn Grandpa! I must defeat him with my new improved sexy no jutsu! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Oh...wait I forgot... Grandpa's dead already...THAT doesn't matter! I WILL still become HOKAGE!!! BWAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! And everybody will be...OWWWWW! What was that FOR old man?" Konohamaru shrieks as Jiraya threw a pebble at his big head. "That hurt a lot" He whined loudly scratching his forehead. "Keep QUIET! See those beauties there? whistles You're gonna scare 'em if you keep yelling like that..." Jiraya   
  
pointed to the sexy girls bathing in the hot spring. A pool of drool settled on his lap while He was scribbling on his notepad like crazy. "If you want to go data gathering then you better keep quiet...shifts uncomfortably Man this hole isn't big enough for both of us...What ARE you DOING?!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS IS GOING TO GET US BOTH IN TROUBLE?!?" Jiraya whispered hoarsely to Konohamaru as he spotted him walking towards the ladies bath... "OH NOOOOOOO!!! Come back HERE you!"   
  
Several seconds later...  
  
Girl #1: Oh look! What a CUTE kid! Pointing to Konohamaru   
  
Girl#2: KAWAII!!!   
  
Girl#3: HE'S SO ADORABLE! Pinches Konohamaru's cheek  
  
Jiraya walks off with Konohamaru. "Humph!!! It seems the girls like you eh??? What have you got that I don't??????"  
  
Next week... At the springs...  
  
Jiraya peeps at his usual hole. "Hey, that blonde over there is especially sexy... her breasts are BIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGG too!!!"  
  
Konohamaru narrows his eyes at the blurred figure. "Doesn't she look some kinda familiar?  
  
Jiraya turns to face Konohamaru. "Well, I can't really tell...I don't have my binoculars right now you know..."  
  
The blonde however sensing that something was wrong, left the spring...  
  
Jiraya: KUSO!!!!! (it's a curse in Japanese)  
  
A few moments later...  
  
Jiraya was still data gathering with Konohamaru...his face looking like he was in dreamland and the pool of saliva getting bigger...He was about to write something when someone tapped his shoulder...  
  
Jiraya yells rudely. "Leave me alone will ya? I have to do business you know."  
  
The person who tapped Jiraya coughs purposedly.   
  
'Hmmm...that voice...reminds me of the obaasan.' Jiraya snickered at the thought before thinking twice. "Wait...... OBAASAN?!?" Turning his head, Tsunade glared at him viciously.  
  
Jiraya: Tsunade?!? What are you doing HERE?!?.................... So YOU'RE the blonde!  
  
Konohamaru: See? I was right old man! I told ya she looked familiar! grins  
  
Jiraya: wait...I can explai-  
  
Tsunade: HOW DARE YOU!!! If you ever do that again, I WILL BAN YOU TO PUBLISH ANY MORE OF THOSE DIRTY BOOKS! punches Jiraya with full force  
  
About 100 meters away...there lay an old man. Weak and fragile......  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chap3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
The sun shines brightly today...as if sending its wrath to anyone who dares to go outdoors this morning. However, it didn't stop someone from working...   
  
An old man more than fifty years of age who liked to call himself "The Frog Hermit" skipped along Konoha village with his trusty sidekick in search for a place to eat. There were no kids playing in sight fearing that the sun might scorch them. Everyone is probably indoors by now...  
  
"I'm damn hungry... All that work for nothing! We scouted the forest for pools or waterfalls with beauties and we found NONE! I guess it's too hot for them to be out there..."  
  
"Of course! We should check the bathhouses and springs, but if the Hokage-sama catches us, we're dead meat!"  
  
The two arrived at Ichiraku's famished. They hurriedly entered the famous ramen stand's noisy atmosphere where people gathered to shade themselves from the sun. There were ninjas chattering everywhere taking a break from their missions and training, genins, chunins, jounins... Despite the fact that the place was full of ninjas, a flash of orange caught Jiraya's attention...  
  
"Oi! Ero Sennin!" Naruto stands on the stool and waves his chopsticks. "What brings you here? We just came back from training! Ya should've seen how good I was!" Naruto blabs confidently with his face in triumph. "Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"????????????????????...Oh..." Kakashi nods his head while eating ramen and reading Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"See? See?" Naruto continues to jabber about how good he was and blah blah blah...  
  
"Shut up DUNCE!"   
  
Naruto wore a pained expression on his face, which then turned to a grin. "HA! You're just JEALOUS! Bwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Sakura turns to face Sasuke with a concerned face. "Naruto! Stop insulting Sasuke-kun! He's still recovering! And with that seal around... Are you all right Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Jiraya turned away from team7 hoping to find a quiet place to eat. Naruto and Sasuke were now throwing insults at each other making the noisy restaurant even noisier. After many tries to find a vacant seat away from the noise, the annoyed sennin finally settled sitting beside Sakura who was trying to convince Sasuke not to cause trouble. Jiraya sighed heavily waiting for Konohamaru's arrival. He had sent him to the bathhouses to check if there were girls worth peeping and to check if Tsunade or any ninjas was there.   
  
Jiraya looked out the window only to find out that the sun had only become harsher than ever. 'Too hot' the pervert thought. He began to think more drifting away to his land of imagination. However, he snapped back to reality when he saw his trusty sidekick Konohamaru, rushing in the restaurant with his face red from the heat.  
  
Konhamaru holds a thumbs-up sign. "All clear! No sign of them!"  
  
"What are you waiting for?!? Let's go!!!"  
  
At Konoha Springs...  
  
Jiraya stuffs tissues in his nose. "Good work kid! I knew I could count on ya!"  
  
Konohamaru replies with a dominant look. "Of course! I even made sure no one recognizes us!"   
  
Jiraya, scribbling furiously let out a giggle. Obviously enlightened.   
  
After an hour of data gathering...  
  
"Ouch...My nose is starting to bleed..."  
  
Suddenly Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi enters the scene...  
  
Naruto jumps into the water with a loud splash. "Whoooooooo! The water is sooooo   
  
Good! Yea!"   
  
"Shut up DOBE! We came here to rest not to play!"   
  
But Naruto wasn't listening to what Sasuke was saying... Instead, he stared at Jiraya who was peeping into the ladies bath with a vein popping out from his forehead...   
  
"Ero-Sennin!!! What a shameless act!!! I won't forgive you this time!!!"  
  
Jiraya pushes Naruto away. "Awwww leave me alone kid..."   
  
Meanwhile, Konohamaru charges at Naruto with all his strength. "FIGHT ME NARUTO-nii san!!! TAKE THAT!!!"  
  
But Naruto, having improved greatly since the last chuunin exam, easily dodged Konohamaru.  
  
Konohamaru trips and falls to the ground. "WAHHHHH!!!! One of you set a trap! I knew it!!!"   
  
Their fight was interrupted when they heard a soft chuckle behind them... 


	4. chap4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
A soft chuckle from behind interrupted Naruto and Sasuke's argument. The two, with surprised faces turned around to Kakashi blushing crimson while reading the latest release of "Icha Icha Paradise".  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?!? Kakashi-sensei!!!! You dare read the work the work of that SUPER PERVERT in front of ME!!!" Naruto bellows with his eyes burning.   
  
Kakashi looks up at Naruto with a blank expression. ".....................................??? Did you say something Naruto?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" Naruto replied with clenched teeth.  
  
"Just shut up you idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto with his 'scare the fan girls look'.  
  
"You're so cool! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed with eyes beaming...  
  
Well...Back to Jiraya...  
  
"Hey kid, we should get back to work... Just thinking of those babes gives me inspiration already. Hehehe..." Jiraya stated to Konohamaru trying to get away from the noisy team.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The two left Ichiraku's and arrived at their destination about an hour later. Sure enough, they found what they wanted...  
  
"WOOOW! This is better than I expected! Hey kid, get me my binoculars...hehehhe hehe...heeehheeee.... heheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeh..." Jiaraya muttered while scribbling furiously and a stupid smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Now are ya going to teach me that new move (rasengan) you just taught Naruto bro? Huh? Huh? You WILL teach me right? Then I can kick Naruto bro's ass and become HOKAGE!!! BWAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!" Konohamaru declared in a voice loud enough to be heard in the forest.  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Shaddup will ya? Wacha gonna do if we get caught?!?" Jiraya whispered in very hoarse voice.  
  
There was brief silence for a few minutes...suddenly Ebisu appeared out of nowhere!  
  
"Konohamaru!!! I'm ashamed of you! Doing such a sinful thing! I'm not allowing to hang out with Jiraya-sama any longer!!!!!"  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Konohamaru, I no longer allow you to go with Jiraya-sama." Ebisu declared. "I was a fool to think that by doing so, you would learn from a legendary senin fit to become Hokage. I do not know what the Third might have said about this. He would probably be very disappointed abou..."  
  
"Sexy no Jutsu!!! HA! Eat that!" Konohamaru interrupted. (Well, you know what's going to happen...)  
  
But amazingly, Ebisu was unharmed...  
  
"Hehe... I won't be defeated with that technique Konohamaru...I have grown immune to it suffering countless defeats..." replied Ebisu with a smirk.  
  
Konohamaru gazed at his sensei with admiration. "So, so does that mean you're now a pervert like that old guy there?" (Points to Jiraya)  
  
Jiraya looked guilty for a moment there  
  
"Gyaaaaaah!!! How dare you! I will never do such a thing! I am a noble man. I will not be caught doing SUCH activities!" And with one last "humph!" Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and started dragging him away...  
  
"But...but...hey! Perverted ol' man! HELP!!!" Konohamaru calls out in despair as his hands scraped the earth trying to stop Ebisu from leading him away.  
  
"Hehe... well kid, er... I think it's better for ya to start training seriously...heeheee... thanks for the help...and uhhh...SEE YA!" and with a cloud of dust trailing behind him, Jiraya speeds off leaving Konohamaru helpless in the hands of Ebisu.... 


End file.
